


Stay With Me Tonight

by Enednoviel



Series: Paperlegends 2012 Artwork [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enednoviel/pseuds/Enednoviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Paperlegends 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me Tonight

  


**Author's Note:**

> “Stay with me tonight,” he said, catching those tempting lips again for a slow taste. He wanted it to sound like a command, but he suspected it came out more as a question, or even worse, a plea. Merlin had never responded well to commands.
> 
> Merlin’s smile was soft with sweet affection. “Of course, My Liege,” he acquiesced and slid his fingers into Arthur’s own.
> 
> Artwork for Fee Folay's [By the Pricking of My Thumbs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/477761)  
> 


End file.
